The Walking Dead Season 1: The Beginning
by AirLick
Summary: A beautiful day on Saturday, everything seemed normal, suddenly people began to devour people, and it was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Day

**Author notes: This chapter tells how it all happened, next comes the story of the family in search of survival. I used google translator, so some things were not good, if you think you can improve something, send your suggestion.**

* * *

On a beautiful day on Saturday, the Parker family was in a park of Athens, where many people joked around a statue of a former mayor.  
"Looks like the park is gorgeous!" Mary speaks smiling.  
"Beautiful as always." Matthew responds imitating the expression of Mary.  
The Parker family was at the park, they liked that place, the cultural center of the city, in fact many families like to spend time there.

Suddenly the family heard screams coming increasingly, they went to see what it was, and saw a very gruesome scene, bloody devouring other people, they seemed mutants without looking too Roger Paul and Mary pulled into the car, seemed to be very dangerous to stay there.

Looks like it was a bad idea, cars stood studies, the dead appeared in front of the BMW Matthew, what remained was run, Matthew tried to defend his family, he did not want to knock us dead because people looked, but did not option. Finally arrived at his home, was an elegant one-story house, had yellow walls, beautiful yard, garage elaborate. Matthew tried some force to lock the gate, more dead appear and the gate would not last long.

In the living room, Mary turns on the TV trying to find what's going on, she puts on a well known news channel by the Georgians, it seemed that the reporters were too nervous to talk law, Mary had difficulty understanding.  
"A scenario of terror invades Georgia, scientists still can not explain what is happening, to solve it all, stay home and block any input as well go home." A reporter talks.  
"Oh my god!" What Mary can talk while watching people being devoured by others.

Mary has everything to Matthew, who did everything to avoid entering the dead, he had the same feeling that Mary, terrified, amazed, confused and others. Finally when Matthew finished block everything, the Parker family returned home, the TV was no signal, just left without doing anything get locked inside the house, this was a day that should be a beautiful says, but it was the day.


	2. Chapter 2: New home

**Three weeks after the day...**

The road was deserted since the day it all began, but a car going at high speed on this road, a beautiful black colored Renault. Inside the car were two men, one young and one who seemed older.

"It was fun that we escape the horde, the end of time seems to be very bad thing, at least I have fun." Youngest speaks cheerfully.

"Fred, this is serious stuff, I told a lot of good people died, but at least that survive have anything better to do, rather than get locked in that office holding up my head." The old one talks with several different shades. They both start to laugh.

"Watch out!" Fred despairs.

The car left the road and fell into the bushes, the two men trying to hold on, but the car was pounding until stopped overturned. Fred manages to get up, he looks at the other man, who is still in shock.

"Rooney!" Fred desperately tries to wake him up.

Fred drags Rooney out of the car, which was starting to catch fire, he tried desperately to wake up Rooney, his best friend, but he did not wake up, Fred looked at his bloody face, Rooney can open one eye and then the other.

"Rooney, are you okay?" Fred asks if relieving.

Rooney does not respond, just gets up and starts walking toward Fred, still blood from his face out and drop in your white shirt. He soon moves on Fred, who can pick up your knife and stab Rooney scared.

"Oh my god! How do I explain this to his family?" Fred asks himself.

Fred moves away from the car, which soon explodes, Fred starts running because the noise attracts the dead.

* * *

Matthew wakes up with the sun going directly into his face, the day looks gorgeous, except for the sad scene on the street, Mary had already raised what Matthew can see, Matthew comes to the kitchen, where you will find Mary looking for something in the cabinets above. Matthew walks towards her and grabs her by the waist.

"What are you looking for?" Matthew speaks while embracing Mary.

"Food, we're almost out of food." Mary speaks little surprised that Matthew be grabbing it.

"We'll have to leave home to search for food, which would be dangerous." Matthew speaks, releasing Mary.

"We'll have to risk it, or we will starve." Mary speaks more frightened.

"Let me go, if I do not survive, flee into the woods and look for any survivors, I do not believe that we are the last." Matthew speaks confidently.

"No. .. I ... Ok I'll stay here, good luck." Mary speaks and then kisses Matthew, Paul appears shortly thereafter.

"Good morning, Paul! I will be right back." Matthew speaks softly to Paul.

Matthew quietly out of the house, and then closes the gate, even if it is almost useless because a herd of those demons could topple.

* * *

Fred arrives in a small street, some walking dead there was toward Fred, who was coughing as he raised the knife, he took the first and pierced his head, most of them approached Fred, one jumped on him, but Fred dodged and stabbed him, just left to run, if he returned to the forest, he would soon be surrounded. Fred ran toward a house, which seemed to have some barricades, seemed like a good place to take refuge. Fred jumped the gate and threw himself against the door barricade, falling sitting at the entrance of the house, while watching the dead trying to bring down the gate.

Mary hears the noise seemed to be those dead again, she grabs the gun from her husband and walks slowly toward the gate, that novelty, undead trying to enter the house.

"Do not shoot!" Mary hears.

She turns around and sees a man sitting in front of the door of the house, he was all covered with blood, which frightened Mary, she pointed the gun and walked slowly toward the man.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mary talks trying to show anger.

"I'm Fred, I was looking for resources for the group, but acidentei me and took refuge here." Fred says, trying to smile, which seemed ridiculous to face bleeding.

"You have a group?" Mary asks as she lowers the gun.

"Yes, a group of about 40 people." Fred speaks more confident.

"We are also looking for food, my husband went to get, and I would like to go in your group when he come back." Mary speaks.

"It's a group of Atlanta, if you have a car, maybe we can get there. What is your name?" Fred talks.

"I'm Mary, would you like to drink water?" Mary speaks.

"Yes, I need to clean my face." Fred says, smiling a little.

Mary motioning for him to follow, Fred enters indoors.

* * *

Matthew walked the streets destroyed, he chose the places where so many have not undead, but would be easily surrounded, and yet had chance to be surrounded easily, the family needed him, the forest would be dangerous that neither the city, and if they were indoors, or would starve or die in the invasion of the dead, because the gate would not hold much. Matthew pushed that thought, he found a small bakery, breads unfortunately expire quickly, Matthew left the bakery with only bottled water, he arrives at a small fair, but only some fruits were still good, some were being decomposed by flies, making the unbearable smell, he wondered: how would live in this city, now that the end has begun.

Matthew returns home with 3 shopping bags, only brought fruit and bottled water.

"Mary! I arrived!" Matthew yells.

"Wait just a minute!" Mary shouts back.

Fred realizes that Mary's husband arrived, he had to get ready to perform.

"Fred, my husband arrived, follow me and introduce yourself to him." Mary speaks gently.

"I noticed." Fred responds and follows Mary.

The dead have given up trying to overthrow the gate, luckily, it seemed that Matthew had no problem when he arrived.

"Who is he?" Matthew asks pointing to the man who appeared later.

"I'm Fred, I was looking for resources for a survival camp with my friend, Rooney on the way, had an accident and my friend unfortunately did not survive, I get here and went indoors to protect me from the dead, his wife received me. If you want, you can come with me to camp atlanta, I'll just need a car. "Fred speaks as if he were presenting a project.

"We'll go along, hope you're not lying, or you will have to deal with me." Matthew speaks defiantly.

"So, let's find a car." Fred talks.

* * *

Walking through the city was difficult to find some car even more, almost all cars were destroyed, either had no key to starting, it was even harder when I was around many dead, they had to flee to survive, but never make it to the group Atlanta that way.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Fred asks, already getting tired.

"I remember the park Athena when it all began, there were some cars without being damaged, and perhaps the owners of the cars are still there with the key in his pocket." Mary speaks.

"Go there would be suicide, is the focal point of this neighborhood." Matthew speaks smiling stupidly.

"We have to go there, as the leader of the camp says. Risking or die" Fred talks.

"All right, Mary, take Paul home, we try to get a car, if we fail, flee through the forest." Matthew says.

"We should stay together." Fred interrupts.

"You're right, we can not be separated." Matthew speaks.

"Take this knife, it makes no noise and does not attract the dead." Fred speaks as of the knife Matthew.

The Park Athena seemed the scenario of World War II, even worse, a lot of dead people wandering around, some began to go towards the group.

"The plan is this: I'm looking for a car key and you stab those who come near." Fred speaks quietly.

The group deviates from the dead that were going in their direction and enter the park, Fred stabs first and looking in his pocket, nothing, repeat this on the other, also nothing approaching the dead, Fred needed to find the key.

"No time! Need to escape!" Matthew yells.  
The group could only escape, if they were a little more, now would be surrounded, Fred grabbed the first dead he saw ahead of him and stabbed him, he found the key in his pocket.

"Finally!" Fred can say.

Fred pushes the button from the key expecting some car answer, finally answered a car, one that looked like Fred's one, but white. Fred quickly went inside the car, followed by the Parker family, and floored the accelerator.

* * *

Fred drove the car for almost deserted road, he never thought he could return to the camp, this was one of the last cars that worked, every day was harder.

"You were crazy? Would rather have stayed home than almost being caught by the dead" Matthew said angrily.

"You agreed to go to camp, you have to take risks to survive unfortunately." Fred replied.

"But not so." Matthew speaks.

"You could stop grumbling, please." Mary speaks.

The two were quiet.

Finally they arrived, the car stopped in front of a bunch of tents, some people appeared, Matthew realized that Fred was right.

"Sorry Fred." Matthew speaks.

Fred smiles and exits the car, the Parker family does the same, some people murmured some things.

"Everyone quiet!" Matthew hears a voice.

A man of about 70 years appears the crowd seemed to be the leader, he walked calmly toward Fred.

"What did you bring?" He asks.

"I brought new survivors, arise." Fred speaks and turns to Matthew.

"I'm Matthew, this is Mary, my wife, and Paul, my son." Matthew talks while falsely smiling.

"I'm Scott, the leader of the group." The leader speaks.

"Where's Rooney?" They hear a voice.

Fred is a minute's silence.

"Where is Rooney?" Scott asks coldly.

"He died in an accident." Fred speaks disappointed.

"Unfortunately we lost a member! But gain new members!" Scott announces.

"No. Why?" Matthew hears.

"You, please follow me, I have a lot to show." Scott smiles.


	3. Chapter 3: Screams

**Months after the day...**

The day dawns at camp, beautiful sunset appears in the high mountains of the east, Scott watched the beautiful sunrise, with gun in hand, if a threat appears. Fred appears in a short time, next to Scott, Scott smiled at him.

"Another beautiful sunrise, that's how I feel after so long without death and suffering." Scott says smiling.

"But still can not let our guard behind." Fred returns.

"You're right, no one knows what can happen." Scott speaks.

Some time later, Scott and Fred heard a scream.

"What was that?" Scott asks quickly.

"I do not know, we'll see." Fred replied.

Scott and Fred follow towards the scream that came from the woods, they can see a girl screaming in pain, the side of her waist was bleeding heavily, there appeared to be bite, but it was very fatal. Fred catches her in his arms and runs back to camp together with Scott.

Scott and Fred arrive at the camp, where some people who have already agreed watched the horizon, they do not blaming those who are still asleep, because the days are getting longer, the girl is still screaming in pain.

"Martin" Scott yells.

In a few seconds, Martin shows from your tent, he had a blue shirt and baggy pants, his wife appeared on the side, was still a little sleep.

"Martin, we need you!" Scott can talk.

Martin will toward them and see the girl who is in the lap of Fred, was screaming while holding the left side of the waist, which was bleeding a lot, did not need to speak and Martin already knew what was happening.

"Oh my god. She was bitten?" Martin asks nervously

"I do not know, it seems the bite mark." Fred replied.

"Help me take her to the medical tent, let me handle her." Martin speaks.

Fred carried the girl into the tent, Martin followed him, arriving in the tent, Fred put her in the little mattress and then took the blanket and placed on the girl.

* * *

Mary was with Brenda, her new friend, they met a few months ago, Mary is happy to have her as a friend, because it did not have many friends before the apocalypse, Brenda was 59 years old, she seemed to be new to the physical condition, she was good people, had a daughter, who still mourned the loss of her husband, since Fred has given notice.

"How's your family?" Brenda asks.

"Paul seems happy hanging out with his friends, and my husband is helping to protect the camp." Mary responds cheerful.

"Ah, I remember when my husband was like, he was almost every day trying to defend the family, died saving my daughter was very sad when we saw him again revived." Brenda talks trying not to cry.

"And your daughter, Reyna?" Mary changed the subject quickly, even having a chance to make her cry.

"She's six months pregnant, she still does not know who she got pregnant, Rooney seems to have not been, and each day is more irritated with it." Brenda looks at her daughter, who is sitting a few feet away in a small rock, watching the river.

Mary smiles, Brenda smiled back.

* * *

Martin enters the medical tent to see if the girl was okay, and there she is, still asleep, no longer seems so fatal to her situation, but would have to stay there for several days. The girl opens one eye and sees the man, seems to be the doctor she thinks.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Martin, doctor of that camp, what's your name?" Martin responds.

"I'm Jenny, I was in a group when they were attacked by dead and ended up hurting me, then I do not know what happened." Jenny responds.

"Do you know where was this group?" Martin asks.

"I do not know, and they were not good people." Jenny responds, still in pain at the waist.

"I'll let you rest, when you improve, I will present this camp for you." Martin smiles and then leaves the tent.

* * *

**Later in the night...**

Scott was still in the chair watching the camp, some people were eating, others were already asleep, and some men were still in custody, Scott Martin sees going to the medical tent, but soon turned his vision into the dark forest.

Martin enters the medical tent, Jenny was resting quietly, quietly, he picks up a pulse meter and place the left arm of Jenny, he was surprised, showed no heartbeat, suddenly jumped up on Jenny Martin and began to devour him, Martin screaming for help.

A woman arrives and sees devouring Jenny Martin, Jenny quickly moved toward the woman and bit her neck, another man appeared, and Jenny was towards him and did the same, kept doing the same with most men, until Scott shoot in the head Jenny from afar.

Scott watched Jenny, trying not to scream with rage, he should have killed her when we met her, but did not, and gave it.

"Fred!" Scott yells angrily.

Fred already see the victims, some are screaming in pain, others have fallen in they sleep before resuscitation.

"What happened?" Fred asks scared.

"What happened? Jenny reanimated and attacked all these people!" Scott responds still angry.

Fred recognized some, they were paralyzed with shock, a woman was crying while holding a woman who had the neck bitten, Fred was silent watching her, but Fred Scott pulled hard.  
"It was. Better. We. Had. Left. That. Girl. Behind!" Scott screamed in a way that Fred could not stand it.

"I'm ... sorry very much." Fred can say.

"You think I'm kidding! Do you think so!" Scott Fred punch, making him fall to the ground, and then gives more punches until someone quit.

"Scott! This is enough!" Brenda says.

Scott settles down, still looking at Fred, who was with his mouth bleeding. The woman was still crying over the deceased victim, no matter the fight, Fred watched her while Scott was talking to Brenda, seemed calmer, but still conveyed angry air. The woman cried and called her name several times with difficulty, then cried out in pain, Fred realized that the deceased was trying to pull her finger, after the woman admitted Fred Martin dead, he jumped on top of the woman and bit her neck , taking meat and crying after the woman fell to the ground, Scott stopped shouting to look at what was happening.

"Oh no! Resuscitation." Fred speaks while firing at Martin.

"Now it's coming more!" Scott speaks shooting at others who reanimated.

* * *

Matthew shoot dead appearing forest, seemed to have no chance, but could not leave the dead invade the camp. He ran to the tent where Mary and Paul slept.

"What is happen..." Mary tried to ask until see the scene.

"We must flee! Follow me!" Matthew can speak.

The Parker family with difficulty arises, the dead approached, Matthew tried to keep them apart, but it was difficult, just the bullets and only had a knife, they were quickly surrounded, Mary cried and screamed for help, until they heard a shot .

"Follow me!" Fred shouted as he threw the dead along with another man.

The family followed Fred Parker, with difficulty, even the dead came near them, they heard terrified screams and people dying. When he reached the old van that Fred showed, they quickly entered the van, some people also entered, while the dead quickly approaching, the last that got into the van closed the door tightly and the man who was with Fred accelerated.


	4. Chapter 4: Another sad day

The van was packed, was already over capacity, at least that was good news, half the camp survived, but those that survived were crying, mumbling with Fred Scott still in the front seat of the van.

"I can't believe it! We lost time with a contaminated person you brought while the camp is invaded!" Scott grumbled.

"It happens! You should know about this new world!" Fred responds.

"It was a lack of responsibility! Many people died because of you!" Scott grumbled.

"At least you have your grandson! When it started, I lost everything!" Fred responds.

"Because of me? No! I lost Pamela for your cause, you were irresponsible!" Scott grumbles.

"Enough!" Brenda yells back, seemed to work, the two were quiet.

The man in the van, in front, a lot of cars stopped, seemed a horrible accident.

"There's no way to we move here." The man warns.

"All right, Rick, we will find a way." Scott responds much calmer.

"We need to stand guard." Rick warns.

"I am, maybe that old stop bothering so much." Fred offers.

"And maybe you do something useful!" Scott continues.

"Scott!" Brenda appears from behind.

"What?" Scott speaks coldly.

"You should stop being rude." Brenda responds.

"I have to be rude to lazy people like him." Scott talks.

"You're being too terrible for the group, you are not seeing them suffering?" Brenda speaks seriously.

Scott thought about talking "Shut up!", but everybody was staring at him.

"All right!" Scott talks.

* * *

The sun appeared, improving the view of the scene of the accident, Fred was still guarding the forest to the east. Scott was on the van, watching everything.

"Scott, the sun came out, we should move the cars." Rick Scott speaks to.

"Okay, you think it would be better if everyone help?" Scott asks.

"Yes, except for Brenda, Reyna and children." Rick responds.

"I need everyone out of the van!" Scott yells.

It was not that many people left the van because half stood guard, showed some expression of sleep, nobody could sleep properly tonight.

"I need you all to move the car forward, just so we can continue traveling." Scott warns.

"And where are we going?" A voice asks.

"To a safe place." Scott responds.

"We can not go without a destination." Brenda talks.

"After i will solve this. Brenda, take care of Reyna and the children, please." Scott asks.

* * *

Matthew looked inside a small red car, still angry with Scott, who was treating Fred evil and being very cold. Mary and Paul looked at him, trying not to look for other cars that had dead people to window.

"What was, Matthew?" Mary asks.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for something useful." Matthew grumbles.

"I know that Scott was bad today, but we have to trust him." Mary says.

"And who says I do not trust him? He was rude." Matthew responds angrily.

Mary thought about saying something, but did not want to leave even more angry, then fell silent husband.

"Nothing!" Matthew warns closing the trunk.

Scott still watching over the van, the men seem to have trouble pushing the car, since so far only a few cars were moved into the forest, Scott thought to help, but had to have someone to watch. On the other side Scott could see Atlanta, the view seemed to be pretty, but kept within the city that terror as all other United States, it was the worst crisis of all time, the government should have solved it a long time, but now the government is dead, never appeared more news seems to be permanent crisis. Scott thought about a destination to go, Brenda was right, they could not go aimlessly, maybe some small town, had not many dead and could easily take the city, but he could not be a bad leader.

Scott looks to Atlanta, does not seem to be that beautiful city, but seem to hear anything coming from there, in a few seconds he can see something, it seems to be a herd of zombies coming towards them, Scott gets his mouth open.

"We need to hide!" Scott warns that megaphone.

"What?" A man asks.

"A crowd of undead are coming in a few seconds they get here!" Scott continues warning.

"We must flee!" A woman answers.  
"No! You must hide! If we run through the forest we will not survive!" Scott warns, his voice getting hoarse from yelling.

Most screamed, hiding underneath or inside the car, Scott hid on top of the van, hoping not to be seen. After they were silent, breathing heavily, watching the herd approaching.

* * *

Brenda and Reyna were in the van, by far they were able to see the herd of approaching death.

"Oh my god! We need to hide!" Reyna warns.  
Brenda locks the door, knowing that the dead have seen them.

"Too late!" Brenda warns.

"There has to be a way to get outta here!" Reyna desperate screams.

"Climb to the top of the van, help children, I hold the door." Brenda warns.

"But you?" Reyna question.

"I can not live in this world anymore, you have to continue your life, do not have time to help the kids!" Brenda desperate screams, starting to cry.

Reyna begins to cry, the dead knocking on the door while Brenda tries to hold, some try to climb through the window, but at most can break.

"Scott! Help!" Reyna desperate screams.

Scott opens the door that connects to the top of the automobile, desperate opens his arms, Reyna takes the boy and raises to a height that Scott can get, then picks up a younger girl and does the same, and finally, grab a girl and raises Scott.

"Luke! 'That was close!" Scott speaks while embracing the boy.

"Scott! I need help!" Reyna warns.

"All right! Come up here, I'll get you!" Scott asks.

Reyna grabs the hand of Scott and stomps on a bench for support, then she climb on top of the van.

"Brenda! Come!" Reyna screams.

Brenda wide the door, hence the dead opens to jump on Brenda as she tries to climb up on the seat, the first bites her neck, and others advance, devouring Brenda.

"Mother!" Reyna screams for the last time, falling completely into tears.

"Control yourself! Need to get out of here!" Scott tries to comfort Reyna.

The dead surrounded the van, trying to overthrow, Fred and a few men out from under the car and start shooting us dead, soon advancing toward them.

"They are many!" Roger warns.

Fred picks from pocket and throws a grenade near the van, which explodes, killing the dead and dropping the van to the side that started the fire.

"Fred!" Scott yells, sounding angry.

A woman rushes to catch her daughter, who appeared to be four years, Luke stumbles while running, falling as a dead jumps on him.

"Luke!" Scott yells.

Scott runs toward Luke, that debate at the dead drop his ankle. Luke Scott throws and catches the ground, soon changed his expression when he saw his ankle.

"Run to the forest Do not just stand there!" Fred warned.

With difficulty, the whole group goes to the forest running, trying not to trip, some crying, another sad day.


	5. Characters

**Keys:**

No format=Alive: You are sure he is alive.

_Italic=Missing: Was seen alive last time, but now you do not know the current status._

**Bold=Deceased: Was seen dead and not revived or was taken out of misery.**

_**Bold+Italic=Undead: You are sure that the character was revived, but was not seen again dead.**_

Sorted by status, last appearance and first appearance.

* * *

**Athens, Georgia**

**Parker's family:**

Matthew - Mary - Paul

* * *

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Atlanta camp group:**

Fred - **Jenny**

**Wilson's family:**

Scott - Luke - **Pamela**

**Harshall's family:**

Eliane - Elisa - Lilly - **Martin**

**August's family:**

Reyna - **Brenda** - **Rooney** - _**Coly**_

**Ghama's family:**

Rick - Carol - July

* * *

Create a character.


End file.
